


Marvel

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 04:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21293768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: An idol.
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 4
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Marvel

**Author's Note:**

> a 15 Minute Ficlet?
> 
> January 1, 2004.

There was something about the way he seemed to throw himself into everything, yet not ever lose his cool. Obviously the situation was never beyond him, even when presented with tough decisions.

He was passionate about everything he did, be it a simple exercise or a long, lust-filled evening with a lover. Yet he had such a cool exterior in passing that it was difficult to find the hidden inner version of him, the one that loved a challenge or a confrontation.

Today it was just a simple warm-up before practice, that was what had claimed the boy's attention. To him, the man was an idol, worthy of a spot among the statuary in the mass building they called a home away from home.

The sounds his sword made cutting the air and the way his muscles rippled and moved beneath his clothing were just the beginning of what captivated the boy. His hero. His...

Not that any of it would be. Cool and collected, yet passionate and involved, a virtual box of contradictions like any human, he had other plans for the evening. This was just, just a passing moment in the afternoon, something of pity, something coming from some sort of compulsion.

The boy now wasn't so sure he wanted to rise when his hero called to him. He didn't know how he was expected to take a sword in hand and mimic the movements he'd just watched.

He didn't even know how to be so close to that man, to let his idol reposition his hands around the hilt properly, and to move his arms in the correct motion so he didn't damage himself or their practice space.

It was daunting, yes, and since his hero seemed to be in no hurry to stop the rich, visually emotive warm up he was sending his body through, the boy just sat and watched, not saying a word.

Though others may have gotten more from the man, the boy knew he'd always have something special as well. It just wasn't something that could so easily be put into words.


End file.
